


its a bet

by yorit1



Series: aaron week [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Aaron week day 1“It’s a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.”
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: aaron week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	its a bet

Aaron was sitting at the pub with Robert when Priya walked in with a new man.  
“He is wrong for her!” Robert exclaimed.  
“What you on about?” Aaron asked him.  
“Priya. He is not right for her. I could set her up with someone right.”  
“I think you got the wrong end of the stick but count me in this sounds like fun. The person who sets Priya up with the better man wins.” Aaron said.  
“You’re on.” Robert had a smug smile on his face.  
Robert thinks he will win it because he is best friends with Priya, but Aaron will win this he is sure. He knows exactly what to do to prove himself the victor in this challenge. Aaron is usually not that competitive, but part of being married to Robert is his competitive side coming out. And he wants to win this bet. There is not even some special prize in winning the award is proving the other wrong. No one said that he or Robert were the best people, but everyone should have a chance to find the right person to spend the rest of their life with and that is what they are doing.  
The next day Robert is in the pub with one of his old friends. He tried to play it cool like they just accidentally bumped into Priya. Robert thinks that he is so sophisticated and cool, and maybe he is, but Aaron knows first hand how awkward he can be as well. He is getting on in age, and he still thinks he is young and hip.  
“Priya so nice to bump into you here, This is John, we were just sitting for dinner did you want to join us,” Robert said. Not being as subtle as he thought he was. Priya could tell what he was up to but decided to humour Robert anyway and join them.  
“So what can I get the two of you to drink?” Robert took their orders and went to sit by Aaron.  
“This is going well, isn’t it.” He tells Aaron in a smug voice.  
Aaron leans forward and kisses the smug smile off of Robert’s’s’s face. Robert enjoyed the kiss and reciprocated.  
“Mhm, what was that for.”  
“Cant I kiss my husband even if he is a pompous prat.”  
“You love it.”  
Aaron gave him total heart eyes. He may love it, but he also has his sights set on proving Robert wrong.  
“I think you should go there. They are probably suspicious that you disappeared on them,” Aaron said and shooed Robert away. He wanted to see the rest of the day’s events unfold.  
“So how are we getting on here. You two enjoying each other’s company. Sorry about that. I saw my husband and wanted to have a little time with him. I hope that it wasn’t a problem for the two of you.”  
Smooth Aaron thought with a smile. There was a reason that so many people believed that Robert was charming and that his business was thriving. He really could put on an excellent show. Aaron knew from Priya face that she knew what he was trying to do and was just playing along. Sometimes when Robert had an idea, it was best just to humour him.  
Aaron had his plan in place and knew that he could do this and win the bet.  
The next day Aaron was just sitting in the pub enjoying himself. When in walked a man of mystery someone suave and smooth and good looking. Someone who looked like they could take the world by the storm, but also kind and loyal. All the things that Priya would want. His name was Al Chapman, and he knew that Priya would like him. Back in the day, he thought that Ellis would be perfect for Priya. But now, after meeting his dad, he knew that he was the ideal man for her. He was brand new to the village, and people had not gotten a chance to know him yet, but he knew that Priya had shown an interest in him.  
Robert walked in to meet him for dinner, which was perfect. He came right as the show was starting. Priya entered the pub and was looking at Al with interest. Al was looking back at her and decided that now was the time to go in with a killer. Al made a move and went in with his killer line. Priya tucked her hair and let a little laugh at whatever he had said. Aaron was so proud of himself and let out a small smirk.  
Robert noticed that Aaron was smirking.  
“What?” Robert asked.  
“Look at that,” Aaron said and pointed to Priya and al.  
Priya was practically eating out of Al’s hands and was showing clear interest in the man. Check, Aaron thought. It looked like Al had invited her to sit with him, and she gladly agreed. It seems like they were on a date: a check and a mate. Aaron smiled victoriously.  
Robert noticed Aaron’s whole mood shift and the smile that was used to when he got the upper hand with Robert. Robert saw the scenes unfold. And while he did not like to admit defeat, Aaron had won this round.  
“I saw that they were interested in each other and decided to set things in motion. When you were talking about it, it just confirmed it for me. As it is a hobby of mine to prove you wrong.” Aaron said.  
“Okay, I admit you were right, and you did best me. What do you want for winning this time.”  
Aaron thought about it and smirked.  
“An early night at home, I’m in charge, and you have to do exactly what I say,” Aaron whispered in Robert’s ear.  
Robert was immediately turned on. He stood up and moved to grab Aaron’s hand. The two of them walked out of the pub hand in hand, and They were both happy with how this little bet played out they each got exactly what they wanted each other.


End file.
